


The Leather Jacket

by danfics (starlight_brigade)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: (but it is referred to), F/M, Not really nsfw, Sexy Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_brigade/pseuds/danfics
Summary: Dan stopped wearing his leather jacket... So where did it go?





	The Leather Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> 100% inspired by [this](https://ayearofdan.tumblr.com/post/172686525077/ive-now-concocted-a-conspiracy-theory-that-the).
> 
> Check out my other stuff at danfics.tumblr.com!

It always seemed to be a cruel twist of fate that you could never find what you felt like wearing. 

You had woken up in a certain mood, a hard-rock, heavy-metal kind of mood. Although they were few and far between, you knew you owned a black leather jacket for just such occasions when you were in these moods. You woke up with the image of the jacket, and dammit, you were going to find it, and you were going to wear it. But somehow, on the one day you needed it, it was missing. 

Digging through your closet as well as your dirty laundry produced no positive results. As you stopped to think where you possibly could have put it in your apartment that caused it to disappear completely, something in your peripheral vision caught your eye. In the corner of your room, half-hidden behind a chair, lie a shapeless black mass. _There it is._

You retrieved it from the floor and smelled it to make sure it didn’t smell too much like the carpet from having been in contact with it for god knows how long. You expected one of two things: that it absolutely did smell like carpet and you would have to give up on the idea of wearing it until you washed it again, or that it smelled okay and was ready to be worn. What you didn’t expect was the scent that you actually inhaled. It wasn’t a _bad_ smell per se, but you couldn’t readily place the origin, and yet you had this innate feeling that somehow, on some deep level, you were intimately familiar with it. It put a strange warmth inside you and you couldn’t figure out exactly why. 

You took the jacket by the shoulders and held it out in front of you. It was slightly bigger than you remembered. The realization hit you that this probably wasn’t your jacket.

While you considered putting it aside and contacting everyone you knew who could conceivably have left their black leather jacket in your bedroom, you looked at the clock on your nightstand. You were running late. You decided that whoever it belonged to could wait until after you were done wearing it. 

—

You entered the office, and in your usual trajectory to your work station, Dan’s tall, lanky figure sent a fluttering sensation through your core. 

“Hey,” he greeted cheerfully, voice soft as he changed course from wherever he had been going before to match yours. 

“Hey,” you echoed, arriving at your desk and settling in. 

He tilted his head slightly as he looked at you. “Is… that my jacket?”

You remembered suddenly what you were wearing. In an instant, you recalled what you had smelled from earlier, and why it had been so familiar. It was the same scent that you had breathed several nights ago as you felt his warm hands on you, traveling places you had only ever imagined. It was the same scent associated with the taste of his hot breath, the sound of his voice, usually silken and smooth, turned to a husky murmur into your neck, the feeling of his thick curls between your fingers as you gripped at them…

Of course. This was Dan’s jacket. 

“Oh, yeah,” you said as you tugged at the sleeves, beginning the process of removing it, “If you want it back —“

“No, no,” he said, “keep it.” He smiled, the slightest hint of adoration showing through in his gaze. “It looks good on you.”


End file.
